Noah's training pt 1
EDC Training Room A large room where EDC come to blow off steam, stay in shape, and improve their skills. The northern side of the room is set up so that Exo-Suits can spar, there's obvious scorch marks along the walls on that end. The south side of the roop has floor mats set up for hand to hand combat. To the east is some training equipment and punching bags. Surrounding the rings are stands for those who wait their turns or watch. Last, in the center of the room is a combat training drone that can adjust to the individual's needs. Contents: Aramasu Hikage Training Drone - EDC Obvious exits West leads to Hangar Bay . Aramasu Hikage walks into the training room dressed for a workout with loose black silken pants, kung-fu shoes, sleeveless black jacket with a red sash to complete the set. Noah Wolfe is reading from a book...'Boxing Made Simple'. He tilts his head looking at a picture showing the proper way to punch and says, "That can't be too hard." He gets up off the bench in sweat pants and a sleeveless white shirt before grabbing the set of open fingered boxing gloves and slipping them on. Looking at the large punching bag he cocks a fist back and lets it fly. THUMP! The bag hardly moves an inch and Noah grimaces in pain. Looking around he spots Aramasu walking in and hopes he didn't see that. Aramasu Hikage did not see the whole thing but knows from the stance and the book that Noah does not have 15 years of experience with the stuff. Hikage begins wrapping up his hands for practice. "Trading the headset for boxing gloves Noah? What's the sudden interest?" Noah Wolfe shakes his hand to relieve the stinging, "I heard once that you have to train the body as well as the mind." He shrugs, "Or something like that. Actually, I've been meaning to hit the gym and do some working out hoping I won't become such a wreck in the cockpit." Aramasu Hikage nods "Indeed, the mind is truly the master of the body. Everytime an athlete passes out from pushing himself too hard is a prime exemple. When an athlete reaches that point, his body has been hurting for a while and sending various chemical and physical warnings but the mind says: Go on. Eventually the guy passes out. Not from not being in shape but rather from the mind refusing to accept defeat." Hikage begins some stretching exercises. "Well...are you training for cardio, muscles or unarmed combat? Because from the get-go boxing sucks for self-defense." Noah Wolfe just stares at Aramasu. Decrytpion, hacking...he knows these things. But what the Benefactor is saying in front of him is on a whole different level. He just says, "Huh?" and shakes his head. "Oh, unarmed combat. But I'm just starting out learning boxing. That's not a good place to start then?" Aramasu Hikage says, "To start maybe but I would not rely on it exclusively. Trouble is that boxing was developped as a sport and not an art. Boxers fight within a set of rules which work well if the other guy plays by them as well. Boxers overdevelop their upper body and strictly focus their defense on the body and head. Meaning the easiest way to take down a boxer is a swift kick to the knee. Why? Because in his mind it is inconceivable to be kicked in an illegal fashion during a match, therefore he will not waste any efforts defending a place he knows he will not get hit. You follow?" Noah Wolfe nods and looks at the gloves, probably a silly thing to have on, but keeps them because he thinks they're cool. "Right, I think I grasp it. I need to work on something flexable so I won't get hit..." he says, sounding like he got the idea. Aramasu Hikage says, "Find a flexible combat system, something that is good in every situation. Traidional styles like Karate have the same weakness as boxing. Karate relies too much on striking and ignores grappling. If you do not want to spend your life learning 15 styles and are looking for a good well-rounded system, I suggest Krav Maga."" Noah Wolfe hurms, "I'm just looking to up my reflexes. Not learning some martial art style I've never heard of." He gives a sigh, "Can you show me?" At this point, Noah is a little on the desperate side. If this might help him move faster or hit a bit quicker, he's willing to try it. Aramasu Hikage begins working on the punching the bag. "Krav Maga is not an art but rather a combat system. Meaning it has not 'art' form, it was designed from the get go to hurt and maim people. Krav Maga has two major guidelines: One - Survive at ANY cost. 2 - Maximum damage output in a minimum timeframe." He stops working on the bag and takes a look at Noah, if it is reflexes you want I suggest a healthy mix of martial arts and relaxation. First rule to speed is that your body, muscles and nerves must be like jello. You only tense up a fraction of a second before the strike HITS." Hikage right arm goes limp, he shakes it about to emphasize his point. Then he starts slapping the bag with his limp arm. Sissy slaps really. On the third shot the arm's muscles tighten up like steel fibers. The bag rocks from the impact. Noah Wolfe listens and is impressed by the way Aramasu nails that bag. Noah says, "Woh...how did you...?" He smiles, "Let me try!" Just one demonstration won't exactly do it and his punch smacks against the bag and once again, hardly moves it. "Oh for the love of christ. Bags are one thing, but going up against someone real is better." Aramasu Hikage turns towards Noah "I think you could use more time on the bag but if you think you can...hit me." Hikage turns to face Noah, no guard nothing arms outstretched on the side in a 'welcoming hug'. Noah Wolfe pauses for a second, not quite sure this will work. But, he might as well try. Noah says, "You got it..." and swings at Aramasu. Aramasu Hikage steps off to the side ducks to minimize his silhouette and sends a his limp hand towards Noah's ribs. At the last second he tightens his fist hoping to connect once and make his point. Noah Wolfe's eyes go wide in shock as the punch connects. He gives a shiver as he drops to his knees clutching his side, "Ooooh..." then falls over coughing. Aramasu Hikage looks at Noah "Fighting someone IS different but you are not quite ready. Keep working on the bag. Tomorrow you can show me what you learned." Aramasu Hikage has disconnected.